This invention relates to a tape cassette loading device of a cassette tape recorder with an ejection mechanism.
In general, a tape cassette is held in an operating position by means of guide pins fitted in a pair of guide holes formed in the cassette. In ejecting operations, the bottom surface of the tape cassette is pressed by an ejection mechanism so that the front end portion of the tape cassette is rocked to an ejection position, and then the tape cassette in such position is manually removed from the loading device. In order to hold the tape cassette in the ejection position in such prior art loading device, it is necessary to keep ones finger upon the ejection mechanism in a raised position, which is a good deal of trouble. The troublesomeness of such operation is increased expressly in the case of a compact cassette tape recorder which uses operation members of small size.